


Blisters

by Fudgyokra



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Budding Love, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Confessions, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Just Teens Doing Teen Things, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Relationship(s), Secrets, Sexual Humor, Sleepovers, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Bonding over a sleepover full of underage drinking: The universal teenage experience.





	Blisters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing. We’re gonna pretend the kids are all in the thirteen to seventeen age range here because otherwise this makes a lot less sense, haha. Just a warning that although this is silly, it does deal with some pretty heavy stuff like EDs and sexual abuse. No explicit details or anything—just mentions.

It was Jason’s idea to smuggle alcohol into the biggest guest bedroom of the manor while Bruce was out on a mission. Since there weren’t any objections from the group, though, he promised they’d _all_ go down for it if they were caught.

“We won’t be,” Barbara assured him, “and even if we do, we’ll just say it was my fault. Bruce can’t stay mad at me.”

Jason and Dick snorted in tandem, and Kara offered a bright smile. “Well, she does have a very sweet face that’s hard to be angry at.”

Barbara gave the boys a cheeky smile of her own. “Exactly.”

“That doesn’t keep _us_ from getting in trouble,” Roy argued. His mouth tilted into a nervous slash.

“Don’t be a pussy,” Damian said succinctly, grabbing the bottle of scotch from Jason’s hands and earning an indignant interjection in response.

Kori, from where she sat, cross-legged beside Dick, raised a delicate brow. “Do not be…what?”

Tim, Jason, and Roy erupted into childish laughter. Dick knitted his eyebrows together and put a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Nothing, Kori. Ignore them.”

“So, it’s a swear,” Kori said, pouting. “I’m not that sensitive, Dick.”

“Ooooh, tell him,” Kara said, grinning with all her teeth while Barbara concealed giggles with her palm.

“All right, ladies,” Jason said, snatching the bottle back from Damian and popping it open. “We got two of these and—if we’re really desperate—a wine collection in the basement.”

“Dude,” Dick hissed, “if we touch that, Bruce really will kill us.”

“He will,” Damian said matter-of-factly, “but I’m not a pussy, so.”

Jason lifted his hand up for a high-five, which Damian ignored.

“He’s just excited he’s finally old enough to say ‘pussy,’” Tim explained in an overly-dramatic aside to the girls, who smiled knowingly at the youngest member of their group.

“That’s not true,” Damian argued, shoving Tim hard onto the carpet and making him lose his place in the circle as he collapsed into a laughing heap. “I’m thirteen, not _eight_.”

“Should he really be drinking with us?” Barbara asked with a noncommittal hum, accepting the glass that Jason poured her, then looking on as he went around with it. “We’re way older than he is.”

“Tim is fifteen!” Damian protested immediately, earning another laugh from the boy in question, even though he was still down on the carpet.

“Dick’s ‘in charge.’ Take it up with him,” Barbara said, watching him frown at her strategic placement of air quotes.

“Because I’m the most responsible,” Dick said haughtily.

Everyone, sans Damian, laughed at that. Dick mumbled something to himself and took a drink of scotch. A second later, he made a face, and the circle-wide laughter started again.

Tim finally sat up and became the second to go for it, trying to make it look like he enjoyed the taste and failing spectacularly.

“Not so great, huh?” Dick teased, wiping his mouth.

Tim grumbled. “Whatever.”

Damian scoffed. “You guys are—”

“Pussies?” Jason guessed, tipping the cup back like an expert and coming back with a dignified smirk.

“—Lame,” Damian muttered, just before leaning in to sniff the cup. He wrinkled his nose, but took a swig anyway. “Hm. It’s not that bad, but it burns.”

Kara and Barbara toasted, held their noses, and went for it together. Barbara’s lashes fluttered with disgust, while the other girl stuck her tongue out and commented without humor, “Tastes like dick.”

“How would _you_ know?” Barbara asked with a loud bark of a laugh.

“Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I haven’t licked a penis before, genius.” She smiled in a curly, mischievous way that made Barbara’s breath stick in her throat. Quickly, she took another drink.

Jason waggled his eyebrows at Kori and Roy, both of whom were still staring into their cups with twin looks of concern. “Don’t be babies. If Damian can do it, you can do it.”

“I like to think I have more willpower than Harper,” Damian commented dryly.

Roy ignored him and caught Kori’s eyes from across the circle. “Together?” he asked.

“Together,” Kori said cheerily, lifting her glass and tilting it back down her throat. Roy came up coughing, but Kori’s eyes positively glittered. “Oh! That is delicious! It tastes very much like broth of wifflour—a very spicy sort of plant on my home planet.”

“Atta girl,” Jason congratulated, reaching for the bottle again.

“You’re done already?” Dick sounded surprised. “I haven’t even made it halfway through!”

Damian and Kori finished soon after Jason went for his second cup, and he dutifully refilled their glasses. “The newbies are beating your asses, guys,” he said.

“I’m not a scotch drinker,” Barbara said in her defense.

“I prefer champagne,” Kara agreed.

“I prefer _water_ ,” Roy mumbled. “Why are you people all closet alcoholics?”

“Closet?” Jason and Kara echoed.

Damian grinned, already pink in the face. “That’s funny.” His comment drew amused smiles from everyone.

“One down…” Barbara said, holding out her glass for another round.

An hour later, when both bottles were empty and everyone was sufficiently tipsy (barring Damian, who was completely plastered), their conversation suddenly veered into strange territory.

Barbara held a hand out dramatically. “I have a secret to tell you all,” she said, then took a deep breath. Everyone leaned in with interest, and so she admitted with a serious, focused expression, “I’m bisexual.”

Kara and Jason hooted like they’d won something. “I knew it!” the former cried, pumping a fist in the air.

“Does that mean you’ll have a threesome with Dick and his girlfriend?” Jason asked with a wicked grin, clearly trying to stir the pot.

Barbara, too tipsy to realize it, took the bait. “That’s so fucking gross _,_ Jay.”

“Yeah, dude,” Roy said with a matching wily smile, “she could just finger Kori while Dick watched.”

Kori blinked big, green eyes and looked at Dick, who was scowling. “Would you cretins keep your mouths closed?”

“Have you ever eaten a girl out?” Roy asked, eyes comically wide as he leaned in toward Barbara.

Kara wrinkled her nose. “You guys are fucking annoying.”

“I’m kinda curious, though,” Damian said, “because, I mean—”

“It’s hot, right?” Jason asked, enjoying the hellfire he’d created.

Barbara went red in the face. “Jason, shut _up_.”

Kori crossed her arms over her chest; Kara followed suit.

“Jeez, lighten up. They’re just jokes,” Jason said, leaning back on one hand and using the other to lift another drink to his mouth. “They’re _funny_.”

“You know what’s funny?” Barbara asked, her voice a tic louder than before. She held her hand up again, commanding group-wide attention. “Jason’s gay!”

All eyes turned on him just in time for him to choke on his drink. Instead of the laughter they anticipated, he glared daggers at the girl. “You promised not to tell,” he said, voice weirdly low.

The circle went silent. Barbara put a hand over her mouth and set her cup down. “Oh, god, Jay. I’m sorry,” she said, brows furrowing. “I’m so sorry. Shit, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Jason avoided eye contact with everyone and took another drink. When no one moved after the glass emptied, he scowled. “Yes, we get it: I’m a faggot. Move on, will ya?” he said bitterly, drawing his knees in toward his chest.

“Woah, it’s not like that,” Kara said with a small curl of her lip. “We don’t care, Jay.”

Roy twiddled his thumbs. “If we’re being honest, I think I like guys, too. Like, I’m attracted to girls still, but I—I mean, I don’t know.”

“Seriously?” Jason asked, lifting a brow.

Roy ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Yeah. At least we’re not as alone as we thought.”

“That’s true,” Kara said with a soft smile. “Look, we’re all just one big group of queers, now.”

“Except me,” Damian said. “And Tim.”

“My people do not have the same sexes as humans. Does that count?” Kori asked.

“Well, do you like dick?” Kara asked bluntly.

“Of course I do! I love him very much,” she answered, batting her lashes when the group, minus Dick, began laughing uproariously.

“Very funny,” Dick said, putting his arm around Kori’s shoulders.

“I do!” Kori assured him, looking genuinely worried.

“Kori,” Barbara started, “Kara means to ask if you like…y’know…”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kori said suddenly, then brought her fingers to her mouth and giggled. “I get it! You mean, do I enjoy the way a penis—”

“Ah, Kori,” Dick interrupted, going pink at the group’s crowing and hooting. “Maybe not a group conversation.”

“Why not? Everyone here is being honest, didn’t you hear?”

“She’s right,” Jason said, “loosen up, Dickie-bird.”

Hesitantly, Dick released a tense breath and let his shoulders slump. “Okay, you’re right. You want honesty?”

“Yeah, dude,” Kara said seriously, draining the last of her cup. “If we’re doing this, we’re gonna do it right. Think of it like airing out a blister; it’s what makes it heal faster.” Barbara and Jason nodded solemnly to signal their agreement.

Dick cast his eyes down at his empty glass. There was a moment of deliberation that showed clearly on his face, but eventually he decided to go for it. “When I was fourteen,” he said slowly, “I was molested.”

The room went dead silent, except for Kara’s loud, dramatic gasp.

“Oh, Dick…” Barbara whispered.

“Jesus Christ,” muttered Tim.

“Yeah,” Dick said, shrugging one shoulder. “A guy I was fighting back when I was with the Titans. He just grabbed me all of the sudden and was—and I just—” He frowned and waved a hand as if that would help him grab the right words out of thin air. “It was disgusting,” he muttered in finality, putting his hand down again.

“I’m sorry, man,” Jason said, drawing echoes of the same sentiment from around the circle.

“While we are being…honest,” Kori said carefully, putting a hand on Dick’s thigh. She looked at him earnestly, and his eyes grew a tad bigger in recognition.

“Kori, you don’t have to,” he said.

She smiled sweetly at him and looked out at the group again. “A few months ago, I discovered that I was pregnant.”

Congratulatory chatter started up immediately. Kori’s smile thinned into a wan one while Dick studied her face and stroked her hand with his thumb. “I… We lost it,” she said at last. Even though he knew it was coming, Dick still winced.

“No!” Kara gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

Roy lowered his eyes. Jason, Tim, and Damian looked among themselves, unsure of what to say.

“It was…pretty heavy,” Dick said eventually, “but we’ve gotten a lot closer, at least.”

“It was the accident, as you say,” Kori explained, brightening again. “But in the future, I know we will try again and succeed.”

Dick pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I know it, Star.”

Hugs went around after that, and Damian stepped up to bat next. “Mine’s not quite that bad,” he prefaced, holding up one finger, “but I figured I’d have to tell someone eventually.”

“Go for it,” Jason said, leaning against the side of the bed and watching as Roy did the same beside him.

“My father _cannot_ hear about this, all right?” Damian demanded, suddenly more serious than before. Agreements were murmured, and so, with a crooked smile, he said, “I have a girlfriend.”

“Wow. Congrats,” Jason deadpanned.

“She’s the Joker’s daughter.”

Silence. Jason choked out another “Congrats” but the confession had obviously taken him for a ride.

Damian smiled winningly at the group’s collective shock. “I didn’t really mean to like her, but she’s so… _cute_.” At the word ‘cute,’ he cringed. “She looks just like Harley.”

“Oh, mama,” Kara said, and fanned herself theatrically.

Dick whistled. “For real.” Kori rolled her eyes.

“I just think she’s very…interesting,” Damian finished lamely.

“By that, you mean she’s the only one who can really kick your ass and you’re into it,” Jason said, watching Damian turn red all the way up to his ears.

“Shut,” he said, either forgetting the word ‘up’ or just giving up partway through out of sheer resignation to his fate.

“I’m right,” Jason announced with a nod. “Like father like son, I tell you.”

Tim snorted. “Sounds about right.” There was a beat of silence, during which he came to the slow realization that everyone now had their eyes on him. “Oh, shit,” he muttered, then took a breath. “Okay, right…so, I don’t really know why I did this.”

“Don’t pussy it up,” Damian said.

“Thanks for the advice, clown-fucker.”

“Hey!”

Tim smirked. “Well, I, uh.” The expression melted away in a heartbeat. “I started smoking cigarettes. I’ve been getting ‘em from a friend who’s older, and Bruce doesn’t know. But, ya see, the thing is that they make me sick as hell. I’m always puking, but I still have a hard time quitting,” he said, annoyed. “So now Bruce thinks I have a fucking eating disorder.”

“Ouch,” Dick said.

“Yeah,” Tim huffed. “An eating disorder! Me! I’m not a middle school girl, for shit’s sake.”

“Well, to be fair,” Jason started, shuffling around to get more comfortable, “when I was younger, I had one.”

Tim blinked once, twice, three times. “…Oh,” he said at length, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

“I just had so many problems at that point in my life that I thought maybe…” Jason blew a puff of air through his teeth. “You know, the one thing I could control…that sort of thing. So, err, what I’m saying is that Bruce is just being careful out of habit. Don’t take it too personally.”

“Oh,” Tim repeated dumbly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s been a while since then,” Jason said. “I’m too goddamn proud of myself now to ever get that way again.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Roy grinned. “Who are proud of you, I mean.”

“Thanks, dude,” Jason said, gifting him with a playful punch in the arm in lieu of actual affection.

“Even I’ve felt the pressure of body image,” Barbara said. “A lot of people do in their teen years.”

Kara snorted. “Not my fat lesbian ass! I’ve had plenty of girlfriends and none of them cared how much I weighed.” Despite the previous admissions, the room fell into an easy atmosphere of laughter and enjoyment at that. Kara always did have a way about her that radiated positivity, no matter what.

“That reminds me, though,” Dick said, giving Barbara a goofy smile. “How _did_ you figure out you liked girls, Babs?”

Barbara was quiet for a moment, then, with a brave puff of her chest, said, “Because of Kara.”

“Oooo _hh_ my god,” Tim said, lips parted in a wide grin. “You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m not. I just—I dunno, found myself thinking about her and how pretty she is and I came to the only sensible conclusion.”

“How do you know it’s not just me you’re into?” Kara asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Because, O Humble One—I’ve been attracted to girls before. I didn’t know it, is all. You just happened to be the catalyst for my, uh, gay crisis.”

Kara laughed; it was a sweet, bubbly sound that made Barbara beam. Once she was done, she said, halfway out of breath, “Well, Red, I’d be pleased to give us a shot, if you wanna.”

Barbara’s eyes went wide. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kara said, softer and more earnestly this time.

“Hell yeah,” Jason cheered, leaning over to high-five Barbara, who accepted it with a delighted laugh. “Score, Babs!”

“Congratulations!” Kori squealed, leaping onto the other girls to wrap them in a tight embrace. “Oh, this is most wonderful!”

With a giddy, drunken smile, Roy piped up with another confession of his own. “Thank god I’m not alone. Because, haha, funny story: the whole reason I started to think I might like guys is ‘cause of Jay. We’ve been best friends forever, you know? It made sense to me.”

Jason bit at his thumbnail and regarded him from the corner of his eye. “Yeah?”

“I mean, _ha_ , I don’t expect a grand finale like Kara and Babs or anything, I just figured it’d be best to put it all out in the open. I was sick of keeping it secret. It felt pretty terrible, like every time I looked at you I was somehow being gross.”

Jason smiled, but the gesture was short lived when he traded it for a pondering look. “Eh, it’s hard to find gay guys my age that aren’t huge assholes, anyway, so. We could…you know.”

Roy looked taken aback.

“I mean, why not?” Jason asked, rolling his eyes.

Barbara all but cackled. “Jason _Todd_. Roy, sweetie, don’t let him fool you. The whole reason he told me he was gay in the first place was because he was explaining to me why he had your picture in his wallet.”

“You what?” Roy asked as Jason fought to defend himself.

“Hey, _that_ was supposed to be a secret, too!”

“Yeah,” Barbara affirmed, ignoring Jason this time and holding up her hands to gesture, “that stupid professional one your mom made you get done for junior prom.”

“Oh no,” Roy said, expression withering. “Jay, god, I look so stupid in that one.”

“You look stupid in all of them,” Jason muttered, crossing his arms when the would-be insult only made Roy brighten up again.

“It’s cute that you keep it in your wallet. Like, with your condoms and your ramen flavor packets and everything?”

“In the very front,” Barbara affirmed.

Jason mumbled something else. Roy wiggled his brows at him. “How romantic,” he teased.

“Are you done sucking yourself off?” Jason snapped, glowering in his cloud of embarrassment.

“Not quite,” Roy said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jason’s neck and making him flush into a pallor not unlike that of a corpse. “What about me made you like me? Because, dude, you’re way too gorgeous _._ I just don’t understand.”

Barbara and Kara exchanged smiles. Dick and Kori had gotten heavily involved in sucking face before anyone’s conversations could progress further.

“Guys, ew,” Jason said, kicking lightly at Dick’s leg. “Stop eating each other’s faces off, would you?” He looked up to Kara and Barbara, who had taken to fiddling with each other’s hair. “Now, if you two wanna do that…”

“Jason, I will personally see to it that your balls become detached from your body,” Barbara said, making him involuntarily draw his legs in closer to himself.

“Joking!” he said quickly.

“How would you like it if I made that joke?” Barbara continued with a dramatic eye-roll. She switched into a sing-song falsetto. “Ooh, Jason, it would be _super_ sexy if you and Roy just barebacked it right here in the middle of the circle.”

“Honestly…” Roy started, only for a scowling, flushed Jason to slap a hand over his mouth.

“Wait,” Tim said with a contemplative frown, “that means I’m literally the only single person in this group. Fuck you guys.”

The others began tittering at the realization, which only evolved into more raucous laughter when they noticed that Damian was out cold on the carpet beside Tim, drooling from the corner of his open mouth.

“I guess we should wrap it up,” Barbara said pointedly. “I’m getting a headache already.”

“I guess,” Dick sighed dreamily, still staring distractedly into Kori’s eyes while the two threaded their hands together over her lap.

Kara kissed the nape of Barbara’s neck, at which the latter giggled. “Hey, quit, that tickles.”

“So, just to be clear, this isn’t gonna become a giant orgy, is it?” Roy asked.

“ _No_ ,” Kara and Barbara asserted, voices in sync.

“Just checkin’,” Roy finished. Jason chuckled beside him.

There was another brief pause, then Dick said, “You guys sure?” This was answered with a smack on the shoulder courtesy of Kori, and Barbara couldn’t help but shoot an almost apologetic look over at Kara.

“Boys will be boys,” the latter said with a shrug. “That’s why I’m a lesbian.”

Jason barked out a laugh. “Right, what a choice _._ ”

“I’m just fucking with you,” Kara said, flapping a hand at him. “Come on, I’m going to bed.”

“You can share mine,” Barbara said. Then, quickly, “Not like that! I just meant that the bed is big.”

“You know what else is big?” Jason started, earning a smack from an undetermined hand that sent Roy into a fit of drunken laughter.

“Your ego, man!” he said, putting his hand on the small of Jason’s back and wiping tears from his eyes.

“Like I said,” Kara said with a fluttery, light kiss to Barbara’s temple, “boys will be boys.”


End file.
